


Tricking the Captain

by Janniebug



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Stings and Stripes, Wasptain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janniebug/pseuds/Janniebug
Summary: After watching The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Janet plans out their Halloween costumes and Steve is unimpressed.





	

“Do I really have to?”

Janet looked up from her phone towards the closed closet door, arching a dark brow and tilting her head to the side. A smile crossed her lips as she set her phone aside, crisscrossing her legs underneath her from her perch on the end of the bed. 

“Just come out and show me. It can’t be that bad.” She called, trying to hold back a giggle of anticipation. 

Steve poked his head around the door, a frown evident on his features underneath the wide rim glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. Drumming his fingers against the wood, he didn’t step out from the closet yet, clearing her throat and giving her a look. Janet pressed her lips together, sitting up a little straighter and resting her hands in her lap. Finding it hard not to smile, she gave him a little nod and he sighed deeply. 

“I am not going out like this…” He muttered, cheeks flushed red as he reached a hand out to press up the glasses before they could slip further down his nose. Trying very hard to keep a straight face, Jan lift a brow in confusion and shifted closer to the edge of the bed. 

“Please let me see. It can’t be that bad. I bet you look great.” She gave him a pleading look, pouting her lips out and he rolled his eyes before pushing the door open. Inhaling sharply, Jan’s jaw dropped and her grin grew, a devilish glint in her bright eyes as she looked him up and down. 

Shifting uncomfortably, Steve placed his hands over his tighty-whitey covered crotch, his entire body flushed in mild embarrassment that was plainly visible to Jan due to his lack of clothing. Her eyes darted down to the tall socks and loafers he was wearing and she had to cover her mouth to stifle a laugh. Meeting his gaze, he gave her a little glare and she unfolded her legs.

“You look fantastic! I mean, we watched the movie last night and you look just like Brad! Though… more on the Rocky side of the physique.” Standing as she spoke, Janet walked towards him with a broad grin and circled him slowly. Letting her fingers skim over the small of his back as she came around to standing in front of him, she grinned at the way he rolled his shoulders back. “Honestly, I don’t know why you’re worried.” Her eyes met his and she could read the different emotions flickering through them. Embarrassment, frustration. Her fingers skimmed over the hem of the tight underwear and she could hear his breathing deepen, pupils dilating. Lust, arousal.

“Wait…” His deep voice trailed off as he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back a step or two. Frowning, he looked her up and down, hand running down the fold of the white lab coat that she was wearing. “Where is your costume? I thought you said we were doing the rain scene?” Steve tipped his head to the side, eyes narrowed underneath his glasses. Shrugging her shoulders up, she gave him an innocent little grin and took another step back away from him. 

“I said that I had a costume for YOU.” Janet emphasized, biting at her lower lip as she fiddled with the edge of the bed. Picking her phone up quickly, she snapped a picture or two and gave him a wink. “Clint and Sam will love to see this.” His mouth fell open and Steve shook his head, moving towards her. Janet darted around the side of the bed, jumping up on the comforter as she sent off a text. 

“You didn’t…” He reached for the phone, grabbing at the lab coat and pulling her closer as she lift the device up over her head. Placing a hand against her waist, he started to reach for it but paused as a fold in the fabric slipped open. Janet smiled, resting her free hand against his shoulder and watching as he carefully pushed the white material open. Shield calloused fingers moved slowly over black leather, resting against the ties of the corset as his eyes drifted up to meet hers. 

“I went with a different scene from the movie.” Tossing the phone aside, she closed the slight distance between them and gave him a slow kiss, her arms resting over his shoulders. He pulled her closer, hands resting on her hips as his eyes shut for a brief moment.

“What about the party?” He breathed against her lips, fingers working over the edge of the lingerie that clung tight to her lithe curves. Glancing up at her, he caught her coy smile and couldn’t help but grin himself. 

“I thought maybe we could stay in? Hand out candy to trick or treaters? I have a pair of more appropriate costumes for later.” Plucking the glasses from his face, Janet tossed them aside and leaned back enough to look him up and down again. “We’ve got an hour or two before they come around. Think we could think of something to do?”

Steve grinned, lust filled eyes meeting hers as he pushed the lab coat off her shoulders, finally taking in the full extent of her costume. He groaned, pushing her back into the bed as she let out a giggle, lips meeting hers again in a heated kiss as he plotted out how exactly to spend the next hour.

“Dammit Janet, I love you…”

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween treat written for xCapsiclex.


End file.
